1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a windshield wiper blade assembly and in particular to one having a spoiler which gives a downward pressure to the windshield wiper against the windshield upon the bearing of the force of the wind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional windshield wiper blade has a tendency to lift from the windshield when the driving speed is high. Hence, various kinds of improved windshield wipers have been developed to solve this problem. FIG. 4 illustrates a commonly seen prior art windshield wiper blade assembly 1 which includes a main yoke 11 having a spoiler 111 extending from the rim of one of the side walls of the main yoke adjacent to the wiper element. However, the spoiler 111 must be formed integrally with the main yoke 11, so that it will cause much difficulty in manufacture thereby increasing the costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved windshield wiper blade assembly which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.